


in your absence (and in your presence)

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: fight for one another [1]
Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Minor John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li, Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but Maya can't be quite sure if that's the case, here. Because, no matter how hard she's tried to convince her head to deny it, her heart has always been rather ridiculously fond of Sebastian Abascal, and she doesn't think his absence, his presence, or anything else will ever change that.---(If-We'd-Gotten-A-Season-Two AU. NCIS Agent Sebastian Abascal comes back to Quantico. Maya has *feelings* about it.)
Relationships: Maya Dobbins/Original Male Character(s)
Series: fight for one another [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	in your absence (and in your presence)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set very early in my own personal season two, if you're curious. I'll probably write how Abe and Harper got together in this series, too, because, as evidenced by my story list, I'm a sucker for those two. Also, since CBS didn't give us a season two, I've made writing some semblance of one my own personal mission. 
> 
> The title of the series comes from a quote by William Manchester: "Men do not fight for flag or country, for the Marine Corps or glory or any other abstraction. They fight for one another." The title of the story itself is from William G. Hannan: "I long for you; in your absence, and in your presence, just the same: endlessly."

“Did you remodel this place?”

The second her mind registered the source of that particular voice, Maya glanced up from her paperwork in delighted shock, beaming brightly as she took in the smirking NCIS agent leaning against her doorjamb. “You didn’t tell me you were coming!” she scolded lightly, pushing away from her desk and standing from her seat – well, it was more jumping from her seat, really – to circle around and embrace him tightly. She pulled away with a grin, swatting his shoulder lightly. “ _Why_ did you not tell me you were coming?” 

“Ah, well, you know me,” Sebastian Abascal responded vaguely, claiming one of her guest chairs when Maya gestured toward them pointedly. “I love the element of surprise.”

“You’re working a case with someone in this office, aren’t you?” she sighed, amused by the momentary guilt that filtered across his face.

He shrugged. “Someone in the prosecutor’s office, technically, but… hey, by the way, I ran into Abraham. He’s got a photograph on his desk, now. Of a _girl_. You know what that’s about?”

“Her name is Harper, and she’s not just any _girl_. She works here, too. Prosecutor’s office. They work together pretty often, actually. It’s a magical and amusing thing to see, most days.” Maya sank into the chair opposite him, turning slightly so she faced him completely. “You still didn’t answer me. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“About moving up here?” He heaved a sigh in response to her pointed nod. “Well, you were never the biggest supporter of me leaving in the first place…”

“You left for New Orleans because you wanted to make things work with your ex-wife,” Maya interjected. “It wasn’t that I didn’t support you. It was that I didn’t want you to get your heart broken all over again.”

“I know. You’re a great friend, May. A very smart one, too, because you were right. Things, uh, things didn’t work out for Cat and me this time around, either.” He shrugged in response to her sympathetic frown. “It is what it is, right? If we were meant to figure it out, we would’ve done it the first time around, when we were still young and in love and raising a five-year-old together. We couldn’t make it work then. Nothing changed the second time around.”

“How long ago did you…”

“We ended things permanently five months ago,” Sebastian supplied with a grim smile. “And then Viv started talking about Georgetown, and the job here showed back up on my radar, and I just… figured it was all a sign, you know, that I needed to come back. That I needed to come back home. And so, I did.”

“And so, you did,” she repeated, smiling warmly. “Well, I’m glad you did. We missed you around here.”

“I missed it around here, too. Speaking of which, I’m legitimately curious now. _Did_ you remodel this place? I do not remember it looking this way when I left.”

“Do you like it more or less than you remember?” Maya questioned curiously.

“More,” he rushed to assure her. “Definitely more.”

“Ah. Well, I did _not_ remodel,” she replied. “I think this might just be a case of absence making the heart grow fonder.”

“Mm,” he agreed noncommittally, his eyes lingering on hers a second longer than usual. “I think it might be.”

And with those five words, Sebastian Abascal didn’t just come back into her life – he altered its course forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Adan Canto playing Sebastian, for those of you who're curious about that sort of thing. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
